


Petals and Pop (HIATUS)

by baby_bunbun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Did i say slow burn? I meant fast as hell, Everyone knows about the genocide runs, Everyone knows frisk is a mage, F/F, F/M, Human Race, Multi, Multiple races, My First Undertale Fanfic, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Please leave tips, Polyamory, Possible Fluff, Possible smut, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Tags will be updated, but only among monsters and mages, ect.., elven race, fairie race, for sure some fluff, giant race, monster race, not a great writer, reader is a bit of a fucking weeb, reader is a healer and a mage, reader is chubby, reader is female, reader is stubborn, tags to be updated as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bunbun/pseuds/baby_bunbun
Summary: The young ambassador kept their promise of not practicing magic after leaving the mountain. Frisk couldn't bring themselves to hurt Sans by messing with time, but after 5 long years this promise turns out to have consequences. When the hospital is unable to aide the sick ambassador, the monsters are offered some specialized care by the council of mages.On their mission to help their friend, Sans and papyrus meet their soulmate. A tired young mage, who is kind and...addicted to Dr. Pepper?(I will try to update frequently; currently under construction 1/23/21)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 72
Kudos: 134





	1. We're no strangers to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and the gang meet Ms. Viviana Cain.

The air is cold and unforgiving, the frosted cobblestone streets click beneath the worn brown boots that are striking them. Vivianna couldn't afford to be late coming into the shop today. It was late in the night, while she was mixing elixirs, that she received word from the council. The Ambassador of monsters has taken ill and they are moving them from Ebott general to her little shop for ''specialized care." After coming around the corner, her small pharmaceutical shop comes into view. Anna unlocked the door and stepped inside, readily working to prepare things for her patient. Typically, she only has customers come in for pickups, potions and medications, so she felt as though her nerves had been kicked into high gear. 

After shelving her many elixirs, Anna moved to the back of her clinic and dressed the bed. She wiped down the surfaces and sealed harmful intent off at the door. It's almost time. 

Toriel's point of view (Brought to you by me not being able to write in 3rd person)

It's been about a week since my child has taken ill. A boiling fever, and a weakness that I've only seen in humans close to death. When my healing magic proved to do nothing, we rushed Frisk to the hospital. Doctors and nurses flooded to their side, and after 2 days, they still could not tell us what was wrong. Alphys came in and still could do nothing more than offer a suggestion. Call the Council. I wanted nothing more than to turn her down, but i’ll do anything for my child. 

"T-t-there's a chance t-that rather than a h-human-specific disease t-this could be a magic-related ailment. A-A-After all, it has been centuries since a-any human had been in constant contact with copious amounts of magic." Asgore agrees, thanking Alphys for the suggestion and heads out to call the council. Another faint wheeze from my sleeping little soldier seems to tear my soul to pieces. I can't lose… I won't lose this child. 

It isn't long after Asgore returns from his call that a Dr. comes in to tell us that frisk is to be transferred in the morning for "Specialized care," and that we should all head home for the night. 

"I suppose the Dr. is right," I say. "Frisk is asleep and we've all been sitting here in silence. It's quite late. We should go."

I lean over and place a kiss on my child's forehead, and head home. 

Vivianna's point of view

This morning is stressful, but it could be worse? I mean, I have not ONLY the king and Queen of Monster kind, and their sick, child ambassador coming to my small shop for help, and my only employee is on vacation, but it isn't raining.

I knock on wood, just to be safe. 

It's about 11am when an ambulance shows with the 3 vehicles in tow. Out of the Ambulance, Pops a Large female goat monster, and a Human male. I prop open the door to make way for the gurney that carries the unconscious ambassador. Out of a red mustang convertible pops two skeleton monsters. One ridiculously tall, standing with a strong sense of unforgivable confidence. The second was shorter and rather large but walked with purpose and deep understanding. I feel a pull in my chest when i see them, as if my soul jumped for joy before sinking. Suddenly, I feel nervous, much more nervous than before, but i push it aside and look past them. The last vehicle was a black hummer. It carried a fish monster, almost as tall as the first skeleton, a yellow drake, and another goat monster. 

I didn't know Monsters were so big..

I thought. Honestly, I don't think I've ever felt this nervous in my life.  
"All the way to the back," I instruct, turning the sign on my door to say 'closed,' and breathing a sigh of apology to my customers. 

The goat monster trucks the ambassador into the bed that I had prepared. I affix an oximeter to their pointer finger, and a number pops onto the screen. While the paramedic exits, I lock the external doors with magic and begin to ask questions. 

"So, How long has Frisk been feeling sick?" I look up to the Female goat monster, Queen Toriel.  
"It's been about a week... First, it was like they had all the energy in the world, then none at all... They stopped feeling hungry and began to feel dizzy. It was then that I took them to the hospital. 

I take note of the symptoms.  
Fever,  
Lack of appetite,  
Dizziness,  
and Fatigue  
Clear signs of vitamin deficiency - Patient is already on IV

"When was the last time, they practiced Magic?"

This time it was the stockier skeleton who answered. 

"Not since we left the mountain."  
I looked up in surprise and after pushing down the knowing throb in my chest, I could feel the claws of horror crawling their way up my back. 

I think i'm gonna be sick. 

"It's been 5 years since You were liberated from the mountain." I looked between the clueless faces of monsters and paused to take a deep breath. 

"5, straight years. Of Eating Monster food- and absorbing the magic." I raise a finger.  
"Living with monsters- And absorbing the magic." I raise another.  
"Being a mage and collecting magic from the elements, and Not Once did they let any of it out?" I put my hands down and set my clipboard aside. 

"Sweet Council, i’m going to have to ask that everyone leaves temporarily, so that i may treat Frisk.” I pause, unsure what else to say. 

“It is clear to me now, that Frisk is suffering from a Magic Surplus. Normal humans allow magic to pass through their bodies without noticing it. Monsters absorb and release excess magic when they move, But Mages have to manually release the magic that they absorb, by practicing their craft. Because they haven’t released any magic in the past 5 years, it has grown stale and unstable. It begins to poison the body, So in order to treat them, I’m going to absorb the excess magic in the room myself, to be used later.” 

I explain. They still seem hesitant to leave.

“It’s safer for you all to be in a different room, so that i don’t drain your own magic in the process. It shouldn’t take too long. You can wait just outside the door if you’d like?”

The large fish monster begins to lead the drake, and skeletons out of the room, but she doesn’t spare me a look of distrust. I recognize the shift of mana in the air, when the skeletons walk past me, but try to mask my shock and fear. My Soul leaps again. Alphas. Almost every monster in this room is an alpha, and two of them are my soulmates...I don't have time to panic, now. It's not like i know for sure anyway. 

Toriel and Asgore are quick to follow, shutting the door behind them. I breathe out a sigh, before setting to work. I place a small green barrier around Frisk and I, and begin to visualize the Mana, into threads. I begin to wrap these threads, one at a time, into a ball. As the ball grew larger, and larger, I grew more and more surprised that this kid was still alive. 

I guess the kid’s determined soul really shines bright. 

When the ball was finished growing, It was roughly the size of a basketball. I’d pressed the magic to my chest and took a deep breath as it absorbed, trying to ignore the small flowers and vines popping up on my skin and in my hair. I take a deep breath, hearing the beeps of frisk’s heart monitor speed up to a healthy rate, and they’re eyes open. 

“Why hello there. Can you hear Me? My name is Viviana Cain, I’m your current physician. How are you feeling?” They weakly lifted their arms, and began signing.  
‘ I’m ok…’ A short pause. ‘Where’s my Mom?’  
“She and quite a few others are just in the other room. Would you like to see them?”  
I laugh lightly at their nod and stand, making the mood to leave. “Just one moment” I walk leave the room, shutting the door behind me and clear my throat. Toriel and Undyne were the first to move.  
“They should be fine, from now on. Try to wean them off of just magic foods, and find them an outlet for their own magic. If magic food is a constant, it would be wise to make sure they’re getting enough daily vitamins” I say waving them as we walk back to Frisk’s room. 

The room is quickly flooded by monsters. Toriel, lighting up like a star in the night sky, after seeing her child is doing well. “My child! How are you feeling?” It was nice to see everyone in the room visibly relax when they signed that they were feeling much better. I let them exchange pleasantries before interrupting.  
“Frisk, I have to ask. Why haven’t you practiced magic in so long? It’s essential. Not to mention, It’s easily one of the greatest feelings any mage can experience.”

I couldn’t help but feel bad for asking, when the mood in the room dropped considerably. 

‘I caused a lot of problems with my magic…’ they signed ‘I don’t want to use that power to do poorly by the people that I love anymore..’ 

I nodded… “There aren’t many affinities that can be used for harm without causing extensive harm to the user as well… What’s your affiliation?”

I tried my best to meet the looks of confusion with understanding, as frisk was an orphan, and had likely fallen under the radar of the mage society.

“Your affinity is the first magic that you learn. It comes to you naturally, and often flares up in times of stress, or great emotion. Even if you really like something.” I paused. “For example, My affinity first showed when I tried Dr. Pepper for the first time. My friend started laughing so hard. Saying I looked like a nymph and that flowers were sprouting in my hair.” 

‘Time’ They signed. I decided it wasn’t my place to press the issue, as everyone in the room looked vaguely nauseous. 

“Well, if you aren’t a fan of practicing time magic, you could always learn another. My affiliation is Earth magic, but I'm a skilled healer, elemental, and summoning mage. It takes time to learn a new skill, but you can’t bottle your magic the way you have been.”

They nodded. I stood, “i’ll give you some time to think this over, and discuss things with your loved ones. If you need me, Just open the door and hollar.” I take my leave, closing the door behind me and breathing a sigh of relief.

After leaving the room, I go to my office, taking a deep breath and distributing the raw magic i absorbed into my magic reserves. After that i take a seat and begin to write notes on this event for the patient. 

" Date: May 10th, 20XX Case of Ambassador Frisk Dreemurr Ailment: Magical surplus Notes: Patient will wear a pendent to regulate the flow of magic, learn a new magical outlet, and take daily vitamins to prevent future deficiencies." 

I pause. I guess i shouldn't be surprised at the strength of the Monster ambassador. I mean, They liberated a nation at 10. That's amazing, but not practicing or releasing magic, would have killed any other mage in 2 years tops. For Them to not be affected for 5 years is ridiculous. Perhaps they were practicing magic without noticing. Like turning back time for couple extra minutes of sleep, when they've outdone themselves. This type of magic is great for support users. They could help their friends instead of harming them by healing, boosting defenses and the slow occasional exposure to their time magic could prove theraputic.... I think I'll suggest that.. they could study it with me.

Now that i've figured out the matter of the young ambassador, my mind can't help but wander to the two large skeleton monsters. I wonder what they're like 

San's POV

Once the Doc leaves the room, everyone visibly relaxes, and I turn to look at papyrus, he shares the same awestruck expression that I had only moments ago. Could it be possible we share a soul mate? 

He shakes it off, and turns to look to Toriel, who is crying and holding frisk. I don't blame her, we were all afraid to lose them. Most of us don't have anything to say. Unsure what to offer other than support of what the kid would like to do, but at the same time we all have one thought on our mind. Did they know that not using magic could kill them? And if so, why wouldn't they say anything? 

Surprisingly, Undyne is the first to speak. Trying to lighten the mood, and let the kid relax. "Am i the only one whose confused about why were at a pharmacy and not a Dr's office?" 

Pap seems to snap out of his trance and lets out a laugh. " NYEH HEH HEH! THAT IS A GOOD QUESTION, BUT I'M GLAD MS. HUMAN WAS ABLE TO HELP!" 

no kidding. This was our best chance, and by the look on her face, Frisk shouldn't be alive...Tori is the next to speak. Asking if Frisk has given thought to another form of magic that they would like to try practicing.

'I don't know much about the different types of magic.' They sign. 'She said she practices elemental magic, but what is that like? Is it like Avatar the last airbender? or more like Fairytail?' we laugh. 'I'll have to ask her when she returns.' 

It isn't long before Tori asks for sometime alone with Asgore and the kid. We all understand, leaving the room. Alphys and Undyne, hugging frisk and heading home. Papyrus and I going into the hallway to talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about the length of this chapter! I'll be hitting at least 1k words a Chapter and I'll try to put at least one out a week! Please Please Please let me know what you think!


	2. You know the rules, and so do I.

It was quiet, and a little unsettling but I wasn't quite sure how to start this conversation. Paps is smart..but he's only ever had a relationship with the bucket-of-bolts, so I didn't have to take things this seriously.

"BROTHER! SINCE NEITHER OF US KNOWS QUITE HOW TO ADDRESS THIS, I WILL JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT! THE HUMAN DOCTOR IS MY SOULMATE...AND I THINK SHE'S YOURS TOO" 

He's not wrong... and if I had to share my soulmate with anyone, I'm glad it's my bro. I trust him...but this day is all sorts of strange. What if Pap's doesn't feel comfortable with sharing? "yeah bro...she is." We can see her from where we are, standing in the lobby, on the far side of the room is the door to her office. It's cracked just a bit, but we can clearly make out her image. She's playing with one of those anxiety puzzles. The interlocking S's and polishing off what looks like her 3rd dr. pepper since she's been in there. 

"I NEVER IMAGINED THAT I'D BE SHARING MY SOUL MATE...BUT SINCE I AM... I'm GLAD IT'S WITH YOU" 

I almost bust out laughing. But instead, I smile as I feel the tension leave my shoulders. "Me too, Paps." He smiles back at me. 

"NYEH HEH HEH! NOW LET'S GO INTRODUCE OURSELVES!" what- "isn't is a bit too soon- I mean we should probably let her process things a bit more.." 

"NONSENSE, BROTHER ! I'M SURE SHE'S OVERFLOWING WITH EXCITEMENT!" 

Viviana's Point of view 

It's been at least an hour since I left them to talk and be together, and about 10 minutes since the two Skeletons have ventured into the hallway to talk. I've been trying to get past their presence. If I'm being honest it makes me nervous to have them around. I'm not ready to meet my soulmate. soulmates... I haven't gotten my anxiety under control, I haven't grown out of my nerdy personality, and I haven't lost that 20 lbs I've been trying to shave off. I'm so...fluffy... And I know that's a nice descriptor, but I'm trying really hard not to get myself down. I fiddle with the steel puzzle in my hand, mindlessly taking it apart and putting it back together in an attempt to relax. I take it apart and take a sip of my dr. pepper, but it's empty. 

I toss it into the garbage and grab another from my mini-fridge, frowning at the fat-gum print I taped onto it. I bought it off of Etsy about a week ago and thought it would look great in here, but at the moment it's just bringing me shame and embarrassment. Sitting up in my seat, I see that they're at my door, and I jump quite a bit. "come in?" 

They're so tall... Easily 7 and 6 feet tall, meanwhile I stand at a mere 5'1. The lean one has a determined look on his face, almost like he's been practicing this line his entire life, and refuses to mess it up. 

"HUMAN! WE'VE COME TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS! IT SEEMS THAT WE HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS"

Straight to the point then, I suppose. I let out the laugh that was bubbling in my throat. I decide not to tease him, it isn't really my style, but I kinda wanna see if I can get that unapologetic confidence to waver. "I'm Viviana. Viviana Cain... Please, take a seat." 

I didn't think it was possible to feel this nervous, without absolutely freaking out. It's almost like I feel safer around them... This must be the bond they tell us about. "So you two are my soulmates?" I purse my lips. "What a crazy day..." 

Sans speaks up, a grin pulling at his mandible. It's almost Mauliable... Like flesh. "That's right, sweetheart." My heart swells, and I try to push down the heat that rushes to my face. "How about instead of flustering me... we try to get to know each other. We could play 20 questions? Someone asks a question, we all answer it, and then someone else asks?" 

"THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA! SANS! OUR SOULMATE IS SO SMART!" I flush again, embarrassed by the sudden praise, and take a sip from my drink. Gesturing for one of them to go first, I take the time to catch my calm. 

"WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD? MINE'S SPAGHETTI!" I pause, trying to decide between General Tso's and chicken lo mein. I go with the latter, deciding that a pasta dish is always more filling. "Chicken lo mein." I smile at the thought, but frown a little knowing the china 8 down the street will be closed when I get off. "A Burg, with extra ketchup." They're both great choices. Spaghetti has always been a comfort food for me, but a burger with extra pickles is great when I'm in the mood for it. 

"What's your favorite pass-time or Hobby?" I ask. A person's hobbies can say a lot about who they are. "A good nap always works for me."

I laugh a little, and can't help but agree. "SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! NAPPING ISN'T A HOBBY! IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU!" I smile a bit more. As much as it may sound like papyrus is undermining Sans, you can see that it's coming from a good place. "I LIKE TO GARDEN, OR TRAIN WITH MY FRIEND UNDYNE!" I think for a moment, deciding to be honest. "I like to bake, or watch a good anime if I'm not feeling up to the task." 

San's looks around the room before landing on my Dr. pepper and he decides to ask what our favorite drink is. "HM! PERHAPS IT'S GOLDEN FLOWER TEA, I GOT FROM KING ASGORE! IT'S SO...SOFT" 

I nod, deciding to try that later and lift up my can, before taking another sip. They likely saw it coming, as they've seen me knock back three cans since they got here. 

I look to sans for his answer, but Papyrus simply rolls his eyes. I shoot him a confused look, but I get my answer what San's pulls a bottle of "Grillby's Ketchup" out of his blue parka. "Absolutely Not," I say. 

He laughs, and I repeat myself. "Absolutely Not. It's...It's thick." I gag a little the thought alone is just so weird to me. Papyrus stifles a Nyeh at my expression. He seems to understand my thought process here. I shake my head, expecting Sans to put it away and give us a real answer, but instead, he takes a swig of the drink and offers it up to me. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I stand out of my sheet, appalled that he would dare. 

"OKAY! MOVING ON!" Papyrus starts, trying to spare me from any further disgust. "FAVORITE MUSICIAN! MINE'S METTATON" 

I let out a little laugh. "I've heard of them, I think...The tall flamboyant robot?" He nods. "HE'S GREAT, RIGHT!" I smile a bit. "He is pretty good. Gives off a Diva vibe. I think my favorite would have to be Mitski." I look at Sans. He seems a little stumped. "There wasn't a lot of music in the underground but occasionally we'd get a new tape for the broken jukebox down at Grillby's and when he opened his surface location, he got it fixed...I think my favorite song would be 'Come on Eileen' so...Kevin Royband. 

I laughed harder. "It's Kevin Rowland. I love that song." I give him a smile and try to think of another question but our game is cut short by a light yell from the King. "We're going to have to take a break for now. But we can always play some more later" I stand and push in my chair. 

We file out of the room, and into the observation room. "How ya feelin' kid?" Sans asks. And I smile at frisks hurried signing. 'I'm fine. Dr. Cain?' I cock an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's up?" I frown inwardly at my own unprofessional behavior but shrug it off. It's been a long day, and this isn't what I usually do. 'Are there any types of magic that you would recommend..?' I smile and shake my head. "Yes, actually. I was thinking about what you said. How you didn't want to use your time magic to cause harm, so I think that a good fit for you would be support magic. If you'd like you're welcome to come back here any day, Monday through Friday, and I can teach it to you. With it, you can heal, create elixirs and magic items, and use most defensive spells." 

They seem surprised at my offer, and I start to get nervous. Was that too bold? They might not want to come all the way out here if they live deeper in the city...

Papyrus puts a hand on my shoulder, and I relax a bit. 'That would be amazing!' They sign, before turning to their mother and signing faster than I can read. I laugh, but Tori agrees. 

"I won't keep you much longer, I'm sure you're all eager to head home. You should be fine to go home now if you'd like. I removed the excess magic, so you might be a bit shaky on your feet, but its nothing that a good night of rest can't fix. 

Toriel and Asgore seemed relieved. And I moved to release frisk from their IV and oximeter. I give Asgore my card with my information and turn to the boys. "I think this is where we part for the day," I pause and hold my phone out for them to add in their information. "I've got a bit more to do today, but I'd be happy to shoot you both a text when I get home if that's okay?" Papyrus takes my phone and adds in his information before turning and passing it off to Sans to do the same. "WE SHOULD GET TOGETHER OVER THE WEEKEND!" 

I smile, but I feel kind of sad to see them go. "We should." I look down. It's hard. It feels wrong to let them walk away... 

I feel a hand on my head, my eyes widening in shock. "It'll be okay, little Pup." 

I flush, covering my face and turn away, back to the Dreemurrs so that I can send them off. "Well I wish you guys the best, and I hope to see you soon. Not in my observation room of course." The kid smiles and they exit my shop. Asgore stops and says thank you before following his wife and child. 

I smile and say a quiet goodbye to the Boys. Surprised to get a hug from papyrus, but happy. "See you soon..?" I say. "Yeah." He says. In a hushed tone, and I smile, hugging back. He lets go and takes his leave. I expect a hug from sans, but he pats me on the head and... Vanishes into thin air. 

What a crazy day...


	3. A full commitments what I'm thinking of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that? More exposition? As you wish.

I get into my small apartment and lock the door back behind me. I try to ignore the throbbing pain in my chest. It’s not going to go away for a while. When I was little, I found the idea of soulmates so unbelievably exciting. It’s a luxury that humans don’t have. For magic users, the Fates also decide who they’re destined to be with. My mother used to say it’s for the good of everyone, that if magic users of any kind were to disappear, the world would be thrown out of balance. 

I get up and go to my bedroom to get some clothes. I pick out a matching velvet set. I ordered them because of Instagram, but I fell in love with them. Once the water heats up, I put on some music, and get in. I let out a soft sigh as the hot water cascades over my head and shoulders. It feels great to have something release the day's tension. I handled my stress well, but it takes a toll on me. 

After a quick soak, I scrub the dirt from my body, rinse and towel off so that I can get into my nest. The Queen-sized bed in the corner of my room looks messy compared to the rest of my home. It’s littered with pillows of all different shapes and sizes, and every blanket in the house. I take the remote and turn on the AC, plug in my phone to the cord wrapped around my headstand, and open it up. I shoot the two of them a text, Saying goodnight and that I hope to see them soon and bury my head into the blankets, letting darkness take over me with time. 

Papyrus’s Point of view

Sans wasn’t as happy as he seemed when it comes to sharing a mate. I know that it’s different than either of us pictured, but he could at least try to understand that the Fates have a reason. He was showing out today. Showering her with pet names, and looks of affection, knowing that I would take things slow. She has to be overwhelmed by this. Not only was the day probably a lot to handle, but the little omega met both of her soul mates. I won’t say anything to him. I know that he’s likely beating himself up over so for once, I don't need to. Even if San’s is determined to push things, I’ll be sure to make sure that she feels safe and comfortable along the way. 

I feel my phone buzz and smile upon seeing a text from her. ‘I’m going to sleep now. I hope you have a good night and that we see each other soon! - Viviana Cain.' Her texts are so formal. I text her back, saying goodnight and wishing her sweet dreams. It’s about 9:30... I should go to bed too. 

San’s Point of View

I shortcut into my seat at grillby's instead of going home. Why am I like this? There's no way Paps didn't notice me showing out for the Doll. Grillby shoots me a look of knowing, and slides my usual order. "I met my soulmate today, Grillbz," I say. He shines a little brighter and motions for me to continue. "She's this little Omega mage who owns a pharmacy on the east side of town and she's got these big green eyes and this fluffy, coiled brown hair that's just...all over the place, but she 's so cute...and I have to share her.." He shoots me an apologetic look.  
"With who?" 

"Papyrus... I know that makes me lucky because if it was anyone else, I'd be beside myself but it still isn't what I pictured.." He lets out a soft sigh and tells me that its okay to be disappointed. "The fates partnered you three for a reason and they wouldn't have given that girl two mates if she didn't have the love to give." I nod understanding and feel a bit better. 

"So...what are Omega's typically like? Only had the two in the underground, and I don't know a lot of magic users.." I asked. It's True, there were only two Omegas in the underground, A Bunny shopkeeper in snowdin named Bonnibel, and Grillby's late wife, Scarlet. 

"That's a hard question... They tend not to like groups, and they don't do well under pressure. It just isn't good for them. They can get overwhelmed easily, It's usually a good idea to have something on hand to help them feel safe if they have to do something they already don't want to do... They're usually well prepared for situations though. Our societies teach them to be prepared to prevent stress and the mage society kind of relies on this." 

Should I be taking Notes? "what do you mean"

"The mage council doesn't let Omegas work jobs they think will be too stressful. Most of them don't work at all, going through the programs they put in place to...ensure the race survived after the rebellion. The entirety of the mage population currently lives in the city for protection and that's only about 10% of the human population."

Grillby nods his head at the expression on my face, understanding the shock. I didn't realize the mages were hit so hard during the war... They had a lot to deal with after too. Ebbotts a large city with roughly 300,000 people in it. Monsters included. There are 15000 monsters left in the city and 30,000 mages... 

"There are, at most, only 30,000 mages left...in the world?" I stare shocked. "No wonder the fates had a share. They're endangered... Just like we are." 

It took the monsters a long time to stop hating the mages, even after they'd been told their full history. About how the 7 mages who locked them away were forced to do so and had their bloodlines destroyed. How there was an uprising of the lower classes against the Royal families, and they endured 10 years of civil war.

It was a surprise, but generations of hatred don't just disappear. 

"Despite an omega's usual soft demeanor, they can get really feisty. They're beloved by Mana, so they can and will you down if they have to. You should do your best to keep her happy."

I laugh and polish off my ketchup bottle. Standing to leave. "Thanks for the advice, Grillbz. Put it on my tab will ya?" 

I port home, landing in my bed and look to the clock. I decide it's time to go to bed and let the darkness take over me. 

Papy's Point of view.

It's about 10 when I get a call from Her majesty. "HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY! HOW ARE YOU THIS MORNING"

"I'm doing well, Dear. You simply won't believe it. Frisk is up and about like they never felt ill in the first place." 

"HAVE YOU ALL DECIDED ON WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO? IF YOU"D LIKE, I CAN TAKE THEM BACK AND FORTH TO CLASSES WITH MS. CAIN. IT'S JUST DOWN THE STREET FROM CATO'S" 

"That would be great Papyrus...I'm just... I'm not sure that I trust this mage.." 

While It's true that a lot of monster kind hasn't quite gotten over the whole "Locked away for a century" thing... it wasn't the mages' fault and we all know that now. We shouldn't be so harsh. 

"I'M SURE IT WILL BE FINE. SHE IS A VERY KIND GIRL, AND I CAN CHECK IN DURING MY LUNCH AND BREAKS.

I pause, hearing Sans enter the room, and smile, knowing he doesn't like it when I volunteer him for things. 

"I'M SURE SANS WOULDN'T MIND SITTING IN AND JUDGING HER IF YOU'D LIKE. IT MIGHT HELP TO HAVE HIS INSIGHT ON WHO SHE IS.

This idea really seems to be a pick me up. "That is a wonderful idea! Thank you so much, Dear." The conversation ends after that, Toriel saying that she just wanted to update us on frisk and that they need to get on with their schooling. 

They've gotta make a plan if Frisk is only going to work on it during the weekends. 

"What was that about?" He asks. 

"WELL BROTHER. YOU AND I WILL BE SEEING MS. CAIN A LOT MORE FROM NOW ON. I'LL BE TAKING YOU TO THE COMMON CURE EVERY WEEKDAY BEFORE WORK, SO THAT YOU CAN WATCH THE HUMAN WHILE THEY'RE WITH HER."

He nods and looks down a bit. "I'm sorry.. my behavior yesterday was a bit...over the top.." 

"IT IS ALRIGHT, BROTHER. I KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T WHAT WE IMAGINED...BUT ITS WHAT WE'VE BEEN GIVEN SO WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO COMPROMISE."

He nods again. "It's Saturday...wanna see what she's up to?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'll try to update at about this pace, If you don't see chapter 4 before 2pm est. on Thursday, it will likely be out on Saturday. Thursday is my birthday, so me, my boyfriend, and my twin are gonna hang out, and then he's gonna stay with me on Friday! Thank you guys so much for the 38 kudos! It makes me so happy to know that you guys are enjoying my story! Also i'm sorry about any confusion, I forgot to address a few things is Sans's Pov in Ch. 2, but i'll make adjustments later I promise.


	4. You wouldn't get this from any other guy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viviana is sick! Go take care of your mate boys! (Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to post something, so i cut this one off early. )

Viviana's Point of view

Miku. Miku. You can call me Miku.   
Blue Hair. Blue Tie. Hiding in your Wifi.   
Open Secrets, anyone can find Me.

I let out a soft whine. I don't feel ready for the day... I feel terrible, but I pick up my phone to see whose calling. I see its papyrus, and can't help but feel a little bit excited. I answer the phone on speaker and set it to the bed.

I lay my head down. "Good morning, Papy.." 

"GOOD MORNING LITTLE MATE! HOW DID YOU SLEEP?"

I smiled softly and closed my eyes. "It was okay.. and how about you?"

"I SLEPT FINE, THANK YOU! ARE YOU BUSY TODAY?"

I think for a moment. While I'm not busy today, I don't feel very good. My body aches and I'm still very tired...

"I'm not..."

"BUT?"

"I don't feel very good."

"THAT'S NO GOOD! WE'LL COME TAKE CARE OF YOU!"

what- "what..?"

"IF YOU DON'T FEEL WELL, WE'LL COME TAKE CARE OF YOU! THAT'S WHAT MATES ARE FOR. WE SHOULD BE TAKING CARE OF EACHOTHER."

I frown a bit, feeling bad that they feel like they have to take care of me, but say okay anyway.

"fine.... but I'm not leaving this bed.. feel free to kick down my door."

"THAT WILL DO JUST FINE! IF YOU CAN TEXT ME YOUR ADDRESS, WE'LL BE OVER SOON?" 

I let out a small sigh and agree. We say our goodbyes and he hangs up. I look around, silently thanking my past-self for braiding my thick curly hair, while it was still wet, so at least I don't look too messy. I put my head down and try to catch a bit more sleep.

Papy's Point of view.   
I turned to Sans, who's eagerly waiting for Viviana to pick up the phone. "Good morning, Papy..." 

She sounds exhausted like she didn't get enough sleep. San's face twists in concern, we share a look. 

"GOOD MORNING LITTLE MATE! HOW DID YOU SLEEP?" 

"It was okay... you?"

"I SLEPT FINE THANK YOU! ARE YOU BUSY TODAY?"

She takes a minute to answer, I can almost hear the gears in her head-turning. I try my hardest to push down the fear that she'll reject us, in favor of more sleep, but if she's having trouble sleeping, we should be there for her. 

"I'm not..." Her pause tells us that there's more. 

"BUT?" 

She lets out a little sigh, "I don't feel very good..." 

My soul twinges in pain, at her suffering. My Poor little mate... San's face shifts to one of pain as well and he motions for me to say something. 

"THAT'S NO GOOD... WE'LL COME TAKE CARE OF YOU." It doesn't feel right to leave her on her own if she doesn't feel well. She's vulnerable. What if she needs help. 

"What..?" She sounds nervous at the idea, but I insist on it.

"IF YOU DON'T FEELING WELL, WE'LL COME TAKE CARE OF YOU! THAT'S WHAT MATES ARE FOR. WE SHOULD BE TAKING CARE OF EACHOTHER!" 

I leave out my fear of her being vulnerable while ill. It might put her off, mages are still human. They don't have instincts that are nearly as primal, and while mages are more in contact with their souls, their magic doesn't come from it. It comes from the mana of the earth, and filters through they're souls. 

"fine..." She lets out a quiet laugh. "but I'm not getting out of this bed. Feel free to kick my door down." I Smile. 

"THAT WILL DO JUST FINE. IF YOU'LL TEXT ME YOUR ADDRESS, WE'LL BE OVER SOON"

"Okay... bye-bye Papy.." 

I say goodbye and hang up. "BROTHER! PUT ON YOUR SHOES! WE'RE GOING TO THE HUMAN STORE!" He shortcuts up the stairs to put on his sneakers, and I head to the kitchen. I get a pen and paper and begin to write down the ingredients for chicken noodle soup. That's what I usually make for the human when they aren't feeling well.

Chicken stock   
Vegetable stock   
Egg noodles   
Celery   
Water   
garlic powder   
Onion powder   
salt   
pepper   
carrots   
sweet onion   
Rotisserie chicken  
thyme   
a garlic clove   
bay leaves   
butter   
oil

When san's returns from upstairs, I've gathered everything I need to take care of my little mate. We head out to the human grocery store. 

San's Point of view. 

We pull into the parking lot of some store called "Walmart" and head in. Pap sets to work looking for his ingredients, and I head to the medicine aisle. I pause while looking around and realize that I have no idea what I'm looking for. I read through a lot of the labels and settle on Vicks Vapor rub, and Tylenol. After shortcutting back to Pap, I see him talking to some human women. 

"That's so sweet.. make sure she drinks plenty of water, and ginger ale is always great for sick people." 

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE ADVICE! I WILL BE SURE TO GET SOME!" She smiles and turns to leave, "The Canada Dry brand is best. something about the fizz just...cures." She heads off. 

"THERE YOU ARE, BROTHER! WHERE WERE YOU?" 

"I went to the medicine aisle to see if I could find something to help the little one...But we don't know her symptoms so I got some that sounded good."

Papyrus smiles. I know he's proud that I'm being proactive. 

We finish our shopping and drive to the address she gave us. It takes a moment, but we find her apartment number. Papyrus goes to knock but doesn't want to wake her. I port inside to let papyrus in, but the door wasn't locked to start with.   
that's...not a great idea. 

Her apartment is small, but it's very clean and organized. Once you get past the small hallway, you reach the living room. It has white walls, two Ikea bookcases lining the doorway on the far wall. They're filled with different mangas and anime memorabilia. There's a dark gray couch in the middle of the room facing a crystal coffee table and a wall-mounted TV. 

We head into her kitchen, and Papy seems a little proud. Her fridge is clean. The top shelf is all water, the middle shelf is dr pepper, a single tub of spreadable butter, and there's some babybel cheese. Other than that it's surprisingly empty. Her freezer isn't nearly as empty, filled with quick meals, pizza rolls, and frozen meat.

Papyrus waves me off, telling me to go wake her up while he cooks. 

Viviana's POV 

I wake up to someone softly nudging my shoulder and rollover. I know its likely one of the boys, and that I could be murdered, but I'm tired. "Princess..." 

It's Sans... My soul gives a small lunge and I roll back over letting out a little whine. 

I know things are moving a little fast, I'm being too trusting, I could be in danger..but it feels nice to know that no matter what happens, we're meant to be together. He pats my head and I move to stand up. He gives me a bit of room. I grab and pull my blanket off my bed, bringing it with me, and head for my couch. I motion for sans to sit down. He watches me and takes a seat on the couch. I lay my head in his lap, cocooning myself in the blanket and curling up beside him. 

"Papy?" I ask. He pets my head and tells me he's in the kitchen. He must have heard me ask because he peaked his head around the corner before coming and kneeling by the couch. I lean towards him, and he puts his hand on my head. The soft Ivory colored bone of his hand draws my attention, but I stop myself from staring and thank them both for coming to see me. "OF COURSE, LITTLE MATE"

I wince a bit at the volume. He notices and presses his hand to my forehead. "Headache?" Papy asks. I nod a bit, and he smiles softly. "I get them a lot," I explain. He nods. "I hope you don't mind that I'm using your kitchen, I thought you might like some soup."   
"It's fine...thank you..." Sans while continues to pat my head. I hand Sans the remote to my Tv in case he wants to watch Netflix or something, but I close my eyes again.


	5. I just wanna tell you how i'm feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the semi-late chapter guys! Someone recommended I try writing in third person so i gave it a shot. Please let me know which you like better in the comments. Also, If you think this story should stay on the fluffy side, or if you'd be interested in smut.

Viviana woke up to a pleasant smell. She sits up, recalling that she's not alone and attempts to rub the sleep from her eyes. Sans puts his hand on her forehead to feel for a fever, and while it isn't any worse he can't consider it any better. 

"How long was I asleep?" Sans smiles, her voice is a little foggy, and her lips are caught in a small pout. 

"Only about 10 minutes. The soups about done if you're hungry?" 

Viviana perks up a little, moving from the kneeling position that she sat up into, to the floor to stretch. Papyrus makes his way out of the kitchen after hearing that Viviana was awake. She sits with her right leg outstretched and her left standing crossed over it. She places her left elbow over it, takes a deep breath, and twists her back. It lets out a loud series of pops and cracks. 

"LITTLE MATE ARE YOU OKAY?!" Papyrus falls to his knees beside her and begins to look her over horrified. She looks around shocked and still a little tired. Sans face twisted to one of abject horror. The white pinpricks of his eyes disappeared to create an eerie sense of emptiness. 

"I'm fine! I'm fine! This is good for me!" She turns looks between the two of them and while Papyrus looks relieved and Sans's pinpricks have returned they still look a bit mortified. 

"Do...do skeletons not crack their backs?" Papyrus shakes his head. Viviana pauses, trying to think of the best way to explain it. 

"Cracking a bone..or more accurately the joints in our bodies, helps humans release built-up pressure...It's not the bone sustaining damage or anything, it's us releasing the pressure in the fluid sacks between them... it doesn't hurt or anything. It actually feels really good."

Viviana switches sides and cracks again, not getting the same satisfying sound, but releasing a bit of pressure. The boys look much less horrified, which makes her smile. 

"SO IT'S GOOD FOR YOU THEN?" 

"Yup! Though some speculate that doing it too often can cause arthritis in the future." 

Papyrus climbs to his feet, Picking up Viviana along the way, who gives another small pout. 

"IF IT HELPS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TRY TO OVERLOOK IT! EVEN IF THE NOISE IS ALARMING!" 

He hands Viviana to his brother. who looks her over out of worry and precaution. He lowers his voice again, not wanting to give her another headache. "I'll get you a bowl of soup, little mate. So stay put." 

After eating and cleaning up, Papyrus comes back to the living room and Sans moves Viviana to let him sit down. She settles into their laps, feeling cared for. They watch Tv in silence, the boys looking down to be sure everything is fine at the slightest of movement. It surprises them, how the mate bond settled in so quickly. How they grew so comfortable in the presence of each other so quickly. It's natural. It's in their souls, and in their stories, but even then, they weren't expecting it. 

"Gotta feed meh babies.." Viviana interrupts the stale silence, attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes once again. The boys look at each other confused, before turning to see what she means, as she hasn't been mated before. They would have felt that betrayal. 

"Babies..?"

She thinks for a bit before sitting up and summoning a bit of magic to her chest. Nobody moves. She lets out a yip, something akin to what a fox would make. 

The hell ya doin', little Pup? 

'Pfft-' Sans holds in a snicker, a light blue blush painted across his cheekbones. A light orange on his brothers. She does it again. 

Before the two have time to register the soft pitter-patter of paws against the wooden floors, or the abash of wings fluttering their way into the room, Sans and Papyrus are greeted with four strange creatures, each the size of a lion. None the less, Sans moves to grab Viviana and holds her close. earning the attention and malice of the four Enfields who came to greet their mistress as called. 

"It's Okay." Sans and Papyrus look to Viviana. The Enfields taking a seat on the floor. The boys look them over, trying to make sense of what creatures they are. They have the head of a fox, with the forelegs of an eagle and the chest of a greyhound. Their bodies are that of a lion, with the hindquarters and tail of a wolf.

What monsters are these?

"These are your babies, little pup?" Sans asks. Viviana nods and looks to her enfields. They look down, not only ashamed that they growled at Viviana's mates but at their inability to find what she asked for earlier in the week. 

"These are my most common summons, the Enfields. The guard my home and pharmacy, when they aren't out finding things for me...Once a week I have to feed them as a part of our contract. They siphon a bit of magic energy from me to sustain themselves." 

She pauses looking down..."I was hoping you wouldn't mind me feeding them while you're here...It isn't painful or anything...but I'm already so tired...I'd like the comfort"

"Of course, little mate," Says Papyrus. She's a little surprised. Sans won't ask another mage to not practice magic, so he waits to see how this works, and Papyrus...Papyrus is just curious. Not quite giddy with excitement at the thought of learning something new like he is with most things, but curious. Human magic is different from monster magic. There is so much that they can do. 

"Will we get to meet your...less common summons, Pup?" Sans asks. They look to her, but she shakes her head.

"I hope not... They stay dormant for the most part. I only need their assistance in a dangerous situation" 

It's good that she's prepared. Bad things happen all the time and you never know when you're going to need to protect yourself, or the ones you love. This makes Papyrus happy. 'What a good mother she'll make if shes so prepared' Sans; however, feels as though this preparedness rubs him the wrong way. Most people aren't quite as prepared for battle without good reason. 

The thought is knocked out of hand when She takes her seat on the floor just below them. Her Enfields follow suite laying down. With her arms out in front of her, right above the left with her thumb, index, and middle finger outstretched. The rest are folded. she moves her arms clockwise until her left arm is on top and her right on the bottom. A circle has been cast. 

A soft light surrounds Viviana and her Enfields. Her soft light grows dimmer, as the Enfields' gets brighter until Viviana's light is gone. Ones it's gone she reaches out and breaks the circle. It's a quick and easy transaction. The boys watch, amazed, and full of questions. Human magic looks a lot more complicated than their own. 

The Enfields leave almost as quickly as they came and Viviana turns back to her boys. She wasn't aware of how much time she spent sleeping. The boys hadn't arrived until after 2 and it was dark now. She takes their hands in hers, letting out another soft yawn. 

"Stay with me..?" Sans and Papyrus look to each other. Papyrus pushing down the sudden embarrassment, but unable to push down the bright orange blush across his cheekbones. Sans lets out a chuckle.

"We're free tomorrow, Pap. Might as well."

"VERY WELL!" In his embarrassment, Papyrus has forgotten his inside voice. A smile stretches across Viviana's face, and she stands. 

"Let's set up a nice big space in the living room, so we can all sleep together. My bed just isn't big enough." Sans smiles, motioning to Papyrus to look after her while he ports home to grab them both a change of clothes.


	6. My final authors note about whats up. Posting soon. Please Read.

I think I'm gonna be okay, everything is just like - WOAHHHH - especially with trump threatening to declare martial law and me having no idea what to do to help other than sign petitions and help push information. If you want more information on what's going on here in the very shitty USA please watch twitter and Tiktok as they are currently our most accurate news sources.  
The George Floyd protests: The police have been reacting violently on peaceful protests, committing war crimes on our people for exercising their first amendment right, shooting rubber bullets and teargas at children, and press, and even firing on medics. Because they are forcefully censoring the press in this issue, the protesters have taken to recording all interactions and posting them for the public to see on TikTok. These policemen are even going undercover, only to be identified by their "Color of the day" and destroying public property to paint the protesters in a bad light.  
Our current (Orange) president, Donald Trump, refuses to acknowledge the crimes of the police or reform the corrupt system that targets and allows for the unjust murder of minorities and people of color and instead is sending the national guard with authorization of lethal force in to kill the protesters. With this action and his threats of Martial law, he has declared war on the people. He would rather kill us, than enact change. He would rather take away our rights than ask racist police officers to stop killing my people.  
I'm terrified, and honestly, the apocalypse I pictured, had zombies and a cooler ass-kicking outfit. Instead, I'm at home in my panties and one of my boyfriend's shirts, being scared to water my plants because President asshole drew the supremacists out of the woodwork. Instead, we're having an economic crisis, a pandemic, and a potential civil war.  
And I'm scared.  
To the people outside of America who were told that this is the "Land of the free," it still is. But only for the Straight white cis men. This is our chance for a revolution. To make it free for the rest of us too. To right the wrongs of our founding fathers and give back the land we stole. To treat everyone as equals. To create opportunity and I really wanna help. I just don't know how... The best I've got is I'm currently stockpiling some information on discord about basic first aide techniques, supplies, and other knowledge incase we bomb ourselves back to the stone age and you're welcome to check it out. I haven't been working on it long, as i'm waiting on one of my sources to really break it down for me and trying to get some reading and writing in but you're welcome to check it out, and you are welcome to add me there if you'd like to chat. 

Discord: ChubbyBunny#4353  
Serve for the apocalypse: https://discord.gg/kjtKfCa

I really hope you guys stay safe, and sane. Inside and Outside the US things are just going to shit. 

I'm gonna try to have the next real chapter out soon (if not tomorrow than on friday) and will delete the other author's notes soon. This one stays. 

If you would like to help out with the movement but our stuck at home like me, here's a way you can do to help without leaving! 

Donate with no money. - I know. I was skeptical too but hear me out. There are donation streams on video. Click play, don't skip adds and let it play all the way through. You don't even have to watch them! Just turn one on, mute the video and go about you're day. I did it twice while watching a movie, and I'm going to do it again.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NokTSpMH44A  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oObsw2pAq_w  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slbNdBuQzKw  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6Xe8N0FNTs  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQ-HRJvabR4

If you do add me on discord please let me know what you'd like to see. Both on here and in terms of survival tactics. we'll be getting out of fluff here and I'm going to write a second fic so that i can address the topic of skin-based racism and get that out of my system. It will be reverse harem with quite a few AU's please keep an eye out for that if interested. It'll be at Least a week. 

Thank you so much for reading and I hope we all make it out of this apocolypse together.

Edit: OH AND FUCKING ANONYMOUS CAME BACK!!


	7. Gotta make you understand

When Sans returns, Papyrus is sitting on the couch. You can hear the shower turn off and the sound of Viviana's little feet stepping out of the shower and into her bath. The water is colored with Peaches and cream and the princess-style curtain is drawn so that she can't be fully seen. When Papyrus enters ready to take his own shower before bed, He can see her head turn towards the sound. She gives a little wave, before sinking a bit further in her bath. 

It takes a moment for Pap to turn his head away and head towards the tinted glass of her shower. He feels nervous, knowing full well that she could be watching from behind her little curtain, but turns on the shower and gets undressed anyway. Before stepping in, he turns to look at her again. Her head is draped slightly over the edge of the bath, tilted up, and letting her wet hair drip onto the floor underneath. He steps in. 

It isn't long into Papyrus's shower before he hears the bath begin to drain and see's her stand. Without the baggy shirt she had on, or her long coat from work, you can actually see her figure. You can't describe her as particularly thin, but she isn't all that large either. Active, but well fed. Bordering on Pampered. When he hears the curtain draw his head snaps towards the wall, facing away. Papyrus is embarrassed and unable to push down the bright orange blush that comes to his face.

Viviana exits the bathroom in a towel and makes her way to her own room. From the Dresser, she pulls an oversized Black butler t-shirt and a pair of panties. She continues drying off, before tossing her dirty laundry in the hamper and getting dressed.

Grabbing all the blankets and pillows she can hold, she begins to shuffle towards the livingroom. If it wasn't for Sans's blue magic, she would have hit the ground. It takes her a second to realize that she isn't on the ground anymore. A small bubble of laughter rises in her throat as shes let down.

"Blankets." She says, running back to her room to gather more. Papyrus emerges from the bathroom, shinning in all the glory of his Cool Dude printed orange pajama pants.

"BROTHER! GO TAKE A SHOWER! WE'LL SET UP HERE AND WAIT FOR YOU!" Sans puts his hands up in submission, leaving the pile of bedding in the living room and heading towards the bathroom. Papyrus turns to help Viviana, who is trying to flip the king-sized mattress off the bed. 

"Little Mate...let me help with that, you could hurt yourself." He flips the mattress on its side and slides it through the hall, into the living room. Viviana grabs the rest of the pillows and sheets that she can find and follows behind. When sans returned, they'd built a rather big nest. The mattress and couch cushions have been placed on the floor beside a base of fluffy pillows. A large Bright yellow comforter has been placed over those and the little miss is face down in the pile. 

He tries his best not to laugh out loud, but when Papyrus lets out a startled noise and flushes bright orange, it becomes too much. Her panties are Black with white trim and say "Bad Girl" on them. And Sans is at the conclusion that she's just a shameless and unapologetic person. She rolls over and pats the bed beside her. Papyrus lays down first, and she pets his head. 

"What's it like...Feeling your soul all the time?" Sans is caught off guard by the question, so is Papyrus. 

"Us Mages are more in tune with our souls than other Humans, but it's nothing like what I've heard about monsters... You can't persist without it like us... It's everything you are all the time, and I'm... just kinda getting a feel for it. " 

"Its...It's like wearing your heart on your sleeve... as the human-expression goes." It's being vulnerable to every hurtful word thrown at you, it's being an open book to other monsters." Sans says. 

"LUCKY FOR US, THERE AREN'T ANY MONSTERS WHO LOOK TO DO HARM" 

Viviana lets out a little hum but doesn't say anything else. 

"What's it like being a mage?" 

"It's weird I suppose.. our magic society is all that really sets us apart from other humans. I can't really speak for other mages... or even other Omegas... I'm fortunate to be able to work, ya know?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LITTLE MATE?"

"The council doesn't let us work any jobs that they believe could do us any type of harm. Most of us don't work at all. Since we're considered endangered, a lot of Omegas are taught that it's our duty to go through the Preservation program. Basically, they're taken in and cared for by the state, taught how to care for children and a home, and sent through the breeding program" 

"The what-" 

"I know how it sounds, but it isn't that bad. It's a life with no worry... it just isn't for me."

Papyrus is confused. Sans can see that, that he'd like to ask questions but isn't sure how or where to start. A relationship without real love isn't really an option for monsters. We can see each other's true intent just by looking at each other, so its almost impossible to have a meaning-less relationship like that. 

The idea alone makes the two of them uncomfortable, but Y/N doesn't seem to mind. It's like Grillby said. They're endangered and because of that, they have to do what it takes to ensure that they don't go extinct. 

It's something we can relate too though. The fear that you and your people will never exist... That your history will be erased as if you never mattered, to begin with. It's terrifying 

"yeah.. it is."  
what 

Viviana was appalled by the strength of the monsters. She can't imagine what it must have felt like to be trapped under a MOUNTAIN for your entire life. What does that feel like? Honestly, the thought made her feel a bit claustrophobic. 

Sans hadn't even realized he was speaking out loud. He felt embarrassed, and Papyrus smiled softly as his brother sunk into his own shirt. Papyrus was surprised at what it felt like to be in the presence of your soulmate. It was calming... He could get used to this.


	8. UPDATE INFORMATION

HEY!!! Just letting ya'll know that i'm taking a short hiatus to really plan out the next couple chapters.   
I feel like I've established how comfortable things can be, but now that i feel about ready to introduce some of the conflicts.  
The next chapter will be out in about another week or two, i had planned to post it today, but i keep HATING everything that i write. 

Also i've decided to write a second fic involving the Fell brothers so that i can address what's been bugging me in the real world and I feel like I can really address some of it with them, and I really wanna plan this out. I hope you guys understand. You can join my Discord or DM me for updates or more information. I feel like I'll have an easier time focusing if i don't feel so bad about not immediately posting. I'll be deleting this author's note when i go to post again. 

I'm so sorry, and I'll try to be back soon 

(Also i might start working soon. I really need a job but because our dmvs arent offering the roadskills test cause of corona, it's a struggle. )


	9. Once again i am so fucking sorry

I got a job! (Hurray) but its sucked the soul out of me and i FORGOT all about this and all my plants died.   
Then i got my license and they were like PERFECT you can come in more. heres a huge increase in Karens to balance things out. 

Long story short im adjusting to my new schedule, and i'll try to be back soon. I'm gonna go ahead and put this on a good hiatus and maybe rewrite all together. I'm gonna ask my boss if its okay for me to bring my chromebook and work on some stuff. I think i wanna go to college next year. so i need to do some research on that. But... Im sorry. I'll try to come back or publish but rn i dont know whats going to happen.


	10. STARTING OVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM REWRITING

When I started writing Petals and Pop i wanted both our Papyrus and Viviana to be in the healthcare setting but i didn’t know very much about it. I took to research but i just wasn’t getting the type of understanding i felt like i needed. And then the majority of this (stupid) year happened. My Dad got diagnosed with Cancer, I finally got a license and a Job, things started to get scary, even here in my hometown with the rise of the Black lives matter movement on Police brutality. Living in south central virginia surrounded by...the world’s scariest hicks has made me feel unsafe. 

Too this day, as since it came out, Undertale has been one of my favorite escapes, while helping me get past the actual awful things going on in my life. I decided that maybe i wanted to write in a healthcare setting because i wanted to work in the healthcare setting. So.. I took a leap. Im currently training to be a CNA to get my foot in the door and then, when i’ve got a decent income, i want to go to nursing school. Why am I telling you this? I’m rewriting! 

I feel like my experiences so far in training have given me some spark of an idea that makes me want to write again. That being said, our setting is going to change quite a bit, but the overall points that i’ve established are going to change. Especially as i’ve had it explained that this isn’t really an ‘x reader’ but more of a shameless self-insert. (and I think i can live with that) But! Bare with me. I just have to finish up class (i’m in the first ½ hour of a zoom call) and my homework and then i’m going to try and put out my first chapter on my new version. Please let me know what you guys think. It’ll be out within the next 2 days. I hope you guys like it, and thank you so much to those of you who started out and stuck with me to this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to babies first fanfic! Please feel free to leave ideas and thoughts in the comments, as well as tips! I've been out of school and trapped at home for almost a year now, so I'm probably super rusty on my grammer and creative writing skills.


End file.
